Stupid story
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Drabbles. Se tourner autour, se chercher, était devenu une sorte d'habitude entre eux. Slash M/M
1. Scott's looking

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Teen Wolf.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Romance, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Rien que du très classique...

_Note : _D'abord, un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur "First time", je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça mais franchement je suis super contente que ce drabble ait plu ! =)  
Ensuite, je reviens (bien plus vite que je l'avais prévu) avec une série de trois drabbles que j'ai écrits, boostée par tous ces gentils mots ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Se tourner autour, se chercher, était devenu une sorte d'habitude entre eux.

Stiles proférait une ânerie (ou pas) et Derek répliquait en grognant.

Stiles rentrait ensuite la tête entre ses épaules, s'excusait (le plus souvent sans savoir vraiment pourquoi) et Derek levait les yeux au ciel.

Il y avait aussi les fois où Stiles finissait dos au mur (littéralement), coincé par le corps furieusement tendu de Derek, celles où Derek perdait patience et frappait Stiles.

Scott s'amusait follement à les observer (comme l'ensemble de leurs amis). C'était comme regarder un documentaire sur les parades nuptiales d'une quelconque chaîne animalière.

* * *

_Fin._

Les avis, bons ou mauvais (tant qu'ils restent constructifs) sont les bienvenus, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les gens ont pu penser/ressentir en lisant un texte qu'on a écrit !  
Bises.

**_Sanka _***qui part dans un mois pour la Suisse !*


	2. Erica's looking

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Teen Wolf.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Romance, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Rien que du très classique...

_Note : _Deuxième et avant dernier (pour le moment, qui sait si je n'en écrirais pas d'autres) sur cette petite série. Celui-ci est du point de vue d'Erica (que j'adore positivement), qui elle aussi observe la relation de Derek et Stiles. J'avoue que c'est très sembable mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assise dans un coin du hangar, Erica observait Derek et Stiles.

Le plus vieux s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à Stiles à se défendre.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de répéter pour la millième fois (au moins !) le même enchaînement défensif sans aucun résultat. Stiles semblait incapable d'assimiler les mouvements que se tuait à lui montrer Derek.

Cependant Erica était persuadé que Stiles faisait exprès de ne pas réussir parce qu'il adorait voir Derek s'escrimer et suer. Et que Derek continuait à essayer parce qu'il adorait sentir le regard de Stiles sur lui.

En fait, c'était juste une espèce de parade amoureuse tordue, décida la jeune femme quand Derek plaqua Stiles au sol avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

* * *

_Fin._

Les avis, bons ou mauvais (tant qu'ils restent constructifs) sont les bienvenus, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les gens ont pu penser/ressentir en lisant un texte qu'on a écrit !  
Bises.

**_Sanka _***qui a perdu deux de ses piluches Tigrou... (dégoutée)*


	3. Isaac's looking

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Teen Wolf.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Romance.  
_Pairing :_ Rien que du très classique...

_Note : _Et de trois ! Je crois bien que c'est mon préféré, d'ailleurs... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Issac trouvait ça vraiment amusant au début. Il s'était même mis à faire toute sorte de paris avec Boyd, du genre « combien de temps tiendrait Derek sans grogner (au sens propre du terme) sur Stiles » ou « combien de fois Derek allait plaquer Stiles contre un mur dans l'heure à venir ».

Et puis, avec le temps et la frustration (selon Erica), Stiles était devenu encore plus bavard et Derek s'était mis à grogner sur tout le monde (enfin, plus que d'habitude) !

Depuis Isaac se surprenait à prier de plus en plus souvent pour que les deux idiots s'enferment dans une chambre pour s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à épuisement. Il était même près à fournir le lubrifiant !

* * *

_Fin._

Les avis, bons ou mauvais (tant qu'ils restent constructifs) sont les bienvenus, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les gens ont pu penser/ressentir en lisant un texte qu'on a écrit !  
Bises.

**_Sanka _***qui rêve d'un bon gros orage !*


	4. Sheriff's looking

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Teen Wolf.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Général, Romance, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Rien que du très classique...

_Note : _J'ai enfin réussi à mettre un point final à se maudit chapitre de "Stupid Story" ! Et j'peux vous dire que j'en ai gentiment chier... d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de l'ensemble mais bon, si je devais attendre de trouver ça parfait, ce chapitre moisirait dans un de mes dossiers jusqu'à la fin des temps alors : "Enjoy !"

* * *

Dans un premier temps, le Shérif n'avait pas compris ce que faisaient tous ces adolescents dans son salon, sans Stiles.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'ils fichaient chez lui quand un gémissement raisonna depuis le premier étage.

Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers l'escalier, un grondement collectif le figea sur place, lui faisant porter la main à son arme dans un reflex inconscient. Il se retourna lentement vers Scott qui l'avait agrippé par le bras.

- Restez ici.

- Scott ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, sembla chercher quoi dire pendant une seconde avant de rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Le Shérif porta son regard sur les autres jeunes, notant que le phénomène était généralisé avec plus ou moins d'intensité.

Un nouveau gémissement s'éleva et la réalisation de sa signification cloua l'homme sur place plus efficacement que l'étau de la main de Scott sur son bras. Son bébé, son fils était en train de... de...

Il tituba jusqu'au canapé, partagé entre fierté stupide (son fils était enfin un homme!) et angoisse.

- J'espère qu'il ne la mettra pas enceinte, marmonna-t-il.

- Aucun risque ! S'exclamèrent les adolescents dans un ensemble aussi touchant que narquois quant un « Derek » hurlé à pleins poumons éclata dans toute la maison...

Le Shérif se sentit rougir à son tour. Effectivement, il n'y avait aucun risque que Stiles mette qui que se soit enceinte.

Bien, hum... il lui faudra sûrement un certain temps pour s'en remettre même si il se posait des questions depuis qu'ils avaient vu son fils et Hale se disputer comme des gosses pour la garniture des pizzas qu'ils voulaient commander. Ça avait été comme observer un vieux couple, nom d'oiseaux, frôlement et regards brûlants à l'appui.

- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le Shérif, un sourcil haussé dans le plus pur style Stilinski.

- Eh bien, c'est que... balbutia Scott avant d'être coupé par Erica.

- On voulait vérifier qu'ils s'envoient en l'air, parce que c'était juste plus possible tellement ils étaient tendu tous les deux. C'était bien marrant les deux premiers mois mais au bout de six, ils nous stressaient tous !

Le Shérif eut un sourire amusé, ça ne l'étonnait même pas venant de son fils Stiles était un boulet lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation humain (même si il avait appris à surmonter ça) et Hale n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus dégourdit (en fait, il avait l'air bien pire !)...

Enfin, maintenant c'était affaire réglée, il espérait juste qu'ils ne seraient pas toujours aussi bruyant parce que ça commençait à gentiment devenir gênant là...

* * *

_Fin._

Les avis, bons ou mauvais (tant qu'ils restent constructifs) sont les bienvenus, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les gens ont pu penser/ressentir en lisant un texte qu'on a écrit !  
Bises.

**_Sanka _***qui n'a plus vraiment le temps d'écrire*


End file.
